Forgive Me
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Just a drabble about my OC Andrea. Please R
1. Chapter 1

__

**Just a dabble about Callen and my OC Andy- Set during 'Confessions of a broken heart'. (More like missing scenes)  
I don't know why I like writing about those two so much...**

I don't own anything you recognise.  
Xxx

_You Forgive Me For Liking You Too Much,  
And I'll Forgive You For Not Liking Me Enough..._

It was something that she couldn't comprehend.

It was almost as though she ached for him. Every time she saw him, she had an almost overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him.

He wouldn't notice though, because he never noticed her.

She was the partner.

The friend.

The little sister.

She has nightmares of him; falling into the fruit and vegetable stand as five bullets were pumped into his chest.

She could hear herself screaming his name. She could see Sam cradling him in his arms, begging for his best friend to stay alive.  
The words had left her mouth before she even realised what she had said; " Please. Not after everything we've been though. You've helped me through everything. I need you G. I love you"

She could feel Sam's eyes on her.  
But she didn't care.

All she cared about was the man who lay dying in front of her.

__

_You Forgive Me For The Loud Racing Of My Heart,  
And I'll Forgive You For Not Hearing It..._

She swore that her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

They were pressed so close together. She could feel his heart; so maybe he could feel hers.

He would never see how much he means to her; never know how much she loves him.  
"Think they're gone?" He whispered to her; wrapping his arms around her body so she wasn't seen.  
She couldn't form a straight sentence in that moment, all she could think about was the close proximity of their body.

Swallowing deeply, she nodded "Yeah, I think they are" She looked away from the ice blue stare of her superior and stepped back.  
"Good. Let's go" He pulled his gun out of his holster and began to walk out of the building.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she followed, pulling her ow gun and deciding to back her partner up.

__

_You Forgive Me For Playing Your Games,  
And I'll Forgive You For Toying With My Emotions...  
_

They were undercover.

A drug dealer with his girlfriend.

She could feel his lips tracing up her neck and over to her mouth; she knew this was all a part of the act, but she couldn't help respond just as eagerly.

His hands trailed up had arms and up the straps of her royal blue spaghetti strap shirt, he slid them down her arm and brought his hands up to her face; his face just inches from hers.  
"Are they still watching?" He whispered to her as he moved back to her neck.

She nodded and brought her hands up to his face "They defiantly are" She whispered as she saw the black Jeep directly across the road from them.  
He nodded and grabbed her hand "Better take this upstairs then" He whispered as he pulled her up the many stairs and into the bedroom.

Her shirt laying abandoned on the lounge floor. She silently thanked Hetty for giving her a strapless bra that day.

The night came around and the bust had gone extremely well.  
It was very well that he never drank, allowing everyone else to do so. Playing what she called 'the designated dickhead'.  
He took one sweep of the bar and saw her talking to Eric and Kensi. So deep in conversation that she didn't see the red haired beauty who walked up to him and led him away from the bar and out of the club.

When she looked back to him moment's later, he was gone. And the look on Sam's face said it all for her.

__

_Forgive Me For Finding You So Attractive,  
And I'll Forgive You For Not Noticing...  
_

Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw him walk out of the change rooms in a sky blue shirt and black dress pants.

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling slightly "Like what you see?" He smirked at her.

She looked down at the file she was holding in her hands "Hardly, I get better looking guys down at Sunset" She retorted as she handed him the file "All about your cover. Thank you Hetty"

He continued to look at her; making her shift slightly "So I'll uh, see you on the other side" She said as she walked away.

All the while mentally beating herself up at the way she handled the situation.

__

_You Forgive Me For Wanting To Be With You,  
And I'll Forgive You For Avoiding Me..._

He didn't go in to see her for the weeks she was in hospital.

Falling two storeys from a suspects home. She was pretty bad when the ambulance had gotten there.

Sam knew he blamed himself for not backing her up.  
Nate knew he blamed himself for sending her upstairs while he stayed downstairs particularly safe.  
Kensi knew he blamed himself because he thought he didn't react as fast as he knew he could.

Every time someone walked though the door; she had always been hoping that it was him. All she wanted was to see him smile at her, tell her that she wasn't stupid enough to fall out of the window.

But he never came.

__

_You Forgive Me For Not Being Able To Let Go,  
And I'll Forgive You For Never Having Latched On.  
_

All she wanted was to be held by him like he did when they were undercover.

Everyone had left for the night, and she was the only one there.  
Well, she was pretty sure she was anyway.

The clock had just ticked over to 11pm; there was an silence which frightened her. Because she was scared that that was all that there was going to be left in her life.  
Silence.

"Shouldn't you be home doing...Whatever you do when you're not here?" A cocky voice asked from the doorway as she looked up.  
She gave a small shrug "Probably. But you know me. I like being a loner" She smiled.

He moved closer to her "Join the club. Less responsibility" He stated as he sat down next to her and placed his hands on his knee "So what are you doing here?"

She finally took in his appearance "You're very dressed up. What for?" She asked, her mind feeling like it already knew the answer.  
He let out a breath "I have a date tonight" He said simply.

Her shoulder's visibly tensed as she swallowed and looked down "Bit late isn't it?" She joked.

He nodded and looked at his watch "We're going to a midnight screening of some movie. Speaking of which, I'd better get going" He stood and looked at her "Have a good night" He smiled at her before walking away.

It was at that moment the Andy Tyson knew she may have lost G Callen forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annnddddd! I'm going to add another chapter because I'm cool. =P**

This is told from G's point of view!  


_I'm sorry that I brought you roses to tell you that I like you...  
_

__He brought the white roses in far before she was going to come in.  
Carefully placing them on her desk so they would be the first thing she would see when she walked into the bull pen.  
"Mister Callen. They're very lovely. For Miss Tyson yes?" Hetty asked as she walked over to greet him. 

G smiled and nodded "Yeah, her birthday today. 22. She can finally legally drink without being worried about her getting kicked out" he joked as he remembered the many times she was worried because she was only just on 21 when they took her out. 

"Ah, yes. I remember when I was 22 Mister Callen. I started my first office romance" She gave him a knowing look and smiled gently at him. 

Callen laughed "And how'd that work out?" He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the smaller woman.

"Quite well actually. You know, not everything has rules. Sometimes, a bit of love can do a person well" She continued.

G sometimes wondered how she knew his feelings "Is that right?"

"It's a thought" She turned and walked away; leaving G to mellow over her words.

When Andy did see the roses. She turned and smiled at him; mouthing a 'Thank you'  
He felt his breath get caught when he saw her hair in loose curls around her shoulders; a little make-up dusted over her face.

She was beautiful to him.

_I'm sorry that I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk..._

She had been drinking quite a considerable amount that night; her face was slightly red from the alcohol, she wore the most skin-fitting dress that she felt she could get away with.  
And she looked amazing.

It was when she pressed a kiss to his lips did he decided to take her home.  
"Come on Callen. We both know how we feel about each other" She slurred as he led her out the pub. 

G shook his head; knowing that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning "You've drank way too much tonight And. Come on" He placed her in the front seat of the Charger and placed the seat-belt around her.

"Not nearly enough. It's _my birthday _and I can do whatever I want Mister G Callen" She continued.

G laughed as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. It was then he realised she was fast asleep; her mouth slightly ajar and her face pressed against the window. 

_I'm sorry that I'm actually nice; and not a jerk..._

He saw how her new boyfriend treated her.  
The way how he would openly flirt with any passing girl. Never introducing her as his girlfriend. He couldn't understand why she allowed herself to be treated that way.

He once asked her that.  
And she lied to him. And that hurt more than any gunshot wound.  
Because she knew what he was doing, and she continued to go back to him.

He wondered why she didn't see how he felt. The small glances he threw her way; the light touches he gave her.

Maybe she only saw him as a brother and a friend. Nothing more. 

_I'm Sorry that I'm always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date..._

She came to his apartment late one night; tears falling down her cheeks. He brought her in and led her to the couch, placing a comforting hand around her shoulders and staring at her. Her eyes so stormy and grey.

"I-I don't think I can do this Callen. I love him...But he doesn't stop" She wept as she buried herself in his arms.

He rubbed her back as she continued to cry "Why do you stay with him Andy? You know what he's like" He knows she's once again been cheated on.  
Because it was the fourth time in as many months that he had done so.  
"Because I can't leave him. I love him. Don't you get that?" She looked up at him; her eyes full of so much pain and heartache. 

He knew that all too well; because it was what he felt for the girl in his arms. 

_I'm sorry that I always held you hair back when you threw up..._

She had enough. He found her drunk at some bar on Sunset.  
He thought it was because she had broken up with her boyfriend; if that was the case, he would have joined the celebration.  
But as soon as he saw the angry red mark on her cheek; he knew what her scum of a boyfriend did. 

Rage boiled up inside him as he made her talk to him.

"Just think Callen. I'm a copper. And I can't stop my own boyfriend from hitting me" She scolded herself as she shot back another drink. 

"But I can" G was silently pleading for her to let him help her. But he knew all attempts were pointless. 

When they went back to her house. 

Her boyfriend was asleep; told them once or twice to 'shut the hell up' as Callen held her hair back from her face, making sure none of it fell in her face as she threw up what was left inside her stomach.  
_  
_

_I'm sorry that when we went out you went home with another guy..._

Team drinks.

Hetty was up on stage singing; earning loud cheers from not only them, but several hundred other patrons.  
He looked over at the girl who was always on her mind; she didn't want to come tonight; but he dragged her along.  
And he hadn't seen her smile so brightly as he did at that moment.

But when he saw the cause of her happiness, he no longer was happy.  
"I'm going home. I'll catch you guys tomorrow" She called out as her boyfriend put a protective arm around her, shooting glares at the NCIS agent.

When he turned to see her walk away; he felt a piece of his heart go with him.

_I'm sorry that I'm there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere..._

He groggily answered his ringing phone; half expecting it to be Sam, or even Kensi asking to be picked up from some unknown club.  
He looked at his watch and saw it was only 4:14am. 

"Callen. It's me" He heard Andy's voice on the other end; her voice sounding broken, like she had been crying.

He immediently sat up and turned on his light "Andy. Are you okay?" He asked, already half out of bed.

"No. He um...I'm in Venice. He...We had a fight. And he hit me and...I don't..."

He heard her break down. By the time this sentence was finished, he was already half out the door "Okay Andy. I'll be there in ten minutes okay. Just calm down. I need you to tell me exactly where you are"

When they both returned to Callen's house; he placed a pack of ice on her cheek where a large bruise was starting to form.  
"Thanks" She mumbled, blushing at the contact.

"You need to leave him" Callen whispered to her.

And that's what she did.

_I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different..._

He allowed her to stay in his bed that night as he lay next to her; stroking her hair; telling her that it was all going to be okay.  
"I wish I could have changed my life. Instead of becoming an NCIS agent, I could have done something safe. Something like an office job" She mumbled as she brought the covers up under her chin. 

"You wouldn't. Because you like adventure" He smiled at the laughter which rippled though her body.

"You know me too well" She smiled as she curled up into her chest. 

He rubbed her arm up and down as he felt her breath even out. 

_I'm sorry that I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

He was positive she was asleep.  
Her hand had somehow found his and was currently squeezing the life out of it. He couldn't sleep; because he could never sleep. 

Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to the door, taking one more fleeting glance at Andy who had now moved.

"I love you" He whispered. Knowing he may never get that chance again.


End file.
